


H国的留学生

by YXABO



Category: 434, 凯千, 往昔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	H国的留学生

富丽堂皇的酒店，宁静优雅的走廊上迎面走来一个青年，那人穿着一身简单的T恤和牛仔裤，眉形英气鼻尖挺翘。青年来到一间房门口，抬起手在接触到门扉时顿住，想起什么后便从背包里拿出一个白金色的面具，罩住俊逸的半张脸，只露出一张好看的有着圆润唇珠的薄唇。

 

敲响门扉，门内传来一声好听低沉的嗓音，“进来。”小七深吸口气，拿着房卡的手略微颤抖的扫上了感应器。‘磕拉’一声，小七进入了屋内，原木色的门再次被关上。

 

醇香的气息扑面而来，在梦里想念多年的熟悉味道将小七的全身紧紧包裹住，愣怔间就这么呆立在原地，靠在了门板上。坐在床边的男人也同样带着一个面具，黑金色的纹路将一双波光潋滟的眸子圈住，显得幽深发亮，看向他的目光冷漠平淡。

 

小七轻轻放松自己的气息，暗想这人应该没有认出自己，紧张的心跳缓和了些许。他主动走到男人面前，手指习惯性的拉紧背包的带子，“你，你好......”

 

这人变了，变得更好更优秀了，这是小七在时隔四年后，再次见到林惊羽的感慨。

 

“你好。”与记忆中不同的成熟嗓音，拉回了小七胡乱翻飞的思绪。他看见林惊羽站起了身，将手机关机后自顾自的开始脱衣服，“直接开始吧。”

 

小七半张着嘴，“什么？”动作一顿，林惊羽放下手里的衣服，露出精壮的上半身，拧眉问道：“你不知道今天来干嘛的？”

 

一团乱的大脑理清了思绪，小七眨巴了两下眼睛，磕磕绊绊的回答：“我，我知道，现在就开始吗？”林惊羽右侧的眉形一挑，停住脱裤子的动作，问道：“你不想？”

 

“不是，我不是这个意思......”小七解释的愈发慌乱，林惊羽眉间的褶皱就越深。嘴唇张张合合片刻后，眼皮子半垂将眼底的各种情绪藏好，咬住下唇不言不发的开始完成今天的任务。

 

原本打算走人的林惊羽，看到那人坐到了床上开始脱衣服，紧蹙的眉心才缓慢松开。

 

室内打了空调，小七的身体偏寒，衣服脱下来的时候，皮肤上被冷空气激的汗毛直立。他搓了搓手臂，两手哆嗦着脱下自己的裤子。已经半躺在床上的林惊羽看到那人正在弯腰脱裤子，屁股正对着他的方向，随着布料的滑落，两片白嫩的臀肉微微向两侧拉开，露出粉色的紧致小穴。

 

林惊羽的眸子暗了几分，不过却不是因为那圈小小的神秘后庭，而是在那饱满的臀肉上，布满了青青紫紫的痕迹。哪怕他从未经历过欢爱这件事，也能知道这样的痕迹是如何而来的。

 

顿时，内心只感觉到生气！

 

身后的目光如芒在背，小七硬着头皮转向林惊羽的方向，将完整的一丝不挂的自己展现在男人面前。床上的人朝他勾了勾手指，姿态慵懒，他顺从的走过去来到床边，还来不及抬眸他的手臂就被人拉住，惯性让他扑在了那充满雄性气味的腿间。

 

小七慌乱的想要爬起来，后颈处快速的覆上一个手掌，把他刚刚远离些许的鼻尖再次顶入了潜伏在黑丛中的物件。林惊羽没有说话，手掌以不容拒绝的力道按压着他，小七领会了他的意思，咽了下口水后便将卧在黑丛中的柱身握住。

 

巨龙还未醒来，睡眠状态中的尺寸就很可观，两只柔嫩的掌心一起将柱身包裹住，上下撸动。生涩的技巧取悦了手心下的东西，小七感受到那柱身上的脉络开始清晰，圆润的蘑菇头逐渐抬起了头，微微上翘。小小的铃口处开始渗出清液，大拇指把那黏黏的一滴拭去，连同下滑至手心里的当做润滑。

 

一直覆在后颈的手掌，捏了他一把，小七不解抬头。白金色暗纹面具的人，莹白的上半身趴在男人腿间，双腿站立在床下，饱满挺翘的屁股因为姿势而露出诱惑的线条，被面具包裹的眸子正无辜的看着他。林惊羽眼睛微眯，身形未动，看向小七的眼神移至自己腿间，手掌扯着柔软的发丝轻轻施力。

 

小七不知所措的眨了下眼睛，舌尖下意识的舔了下干涩的唇瓣，随后便将手里的物件缓慢的含进了口腔。林惊羽的呼吸乱了一瞬，不过才进了个龟头，就让他感到了爽意。他的尺寸一直让他引以为傲，那小子的嘴含进了一个龟头就吃不下去了。他使坏把手掌下的脖颈又施加了几分力道，亲眼见着竖立的柱身被吞进了三分之一。

 

白暂的脸颊涨的通红，鼻尖尽是雄性的专属于林惊羽的好闻气味。小七尝试着收起牙齿，舌头缓慢的在柱身上滑动，舔过一根根错乱的青筋脉络。脑袋往上，口腔离开柱身的三分之一，舌尖学着昨晚看的教程内容，在蘑菇头上打着转，一寸寸舔过敏感的铃口，再让唇瓣包裹住龟头，试探性的往下吞吐。

 

柱身被包裹的感觉很爽，林惊羽看着那还有些许未被伺候的部分不满。他上半身坐起，两腿跪在床上站了起来，空出的另一只手粗鲁的拉过小七的手臂，将人拉上床迫使他跪在自己腿间，这期间覆在后颈强而有力的手掌未有丝毫松懈的力度。

 

林惊羽仿佛感觉到，自己硬挺的家伙在那人嘴里转了一圈，磨过口腔内壁和舌面，以及尖锐的齿间。这样的动作方便了很多，林惊羽一手扯住柔软的发丝，腰臀开始不管不顾的发泄起来。进入了三分之二的东西，经由顶弄全数送了进去。

 

“唔！”面具下的双眸睁大，小七呜咽出声，喉间被硕大的龟头猛然一顶，作呕的感觉从胃里席卷而上。林惊羽的手固定着他的脑袋，让他没办法逃脱，只能收着牙齿不伤到在他嘴里肆虐的柱身。咽不下去的口水顺着嘴角滑落而下，晕湿了身下的床单以及白暂的前胸。

 

小七被顶的作呕，“唔唔唔”的声音充满了无助，却听的林惊羽兴致高涨。劲瘦的腰臀不断顶弄着通红的嘴，黑漆漆的浓密耻毛戳刺在小七的鼻尖，窜进鼻子里又痒又麻，小腹的黑丛时不时紧密的贴上鼻腔，高频率的进出让人几乎没有喘息的机会，直到小七觉得自己快要窒息了，喉间忍不住的滚动，口腔内包裹的严实的东西吐出一股精水。

 

林惊羽来不及退出来，全数喷进了紧密包裹的嘴里。

 

“咳咳咳！”后颈的手掌松开，依然硬挺的性器随着往后倒的动作从嘴里抽出，小七捂着喉咙，感觉那里难受的紧，火辣辣的疼痛中夹杂着咸涩的味道。

 

脚下的人趴伏在床上，小七张着通红的唇瓣喘气咳嗽，眸子同唇瓣一样水光淋漓。那人后颈上还有被他捏红的手印，衬着柔软的黑色发丝和通红的耳尖，格外的诱人。林惊羽眼皮垂落至莹白的背部，顺着流畅的线条到腰窝，最后入目的是臀瓣上的青紫。

 

手背擦去嘴角的白浊和津液，小七能感觉到那炽热的视线在他身上大肆巡逻，先前准备过的后穴因为侵略性的眼神不自禁的收缩了下。林惊羽腿间的性器就这么再次昂扬起来，涨的他发疼。小七余光一瞥，愣愣的抬起头，看向那略微上翘的柱身，胆怯的咽了下口水。

 

林惊羽只觉得小腹的那把火烧的更加厉害，只想要再找个比嘴巴更加销魂的地方让他泄出这团火才好。目光在那臀瓣上停顿了片刻，小七意会他的意思，便想要爬去床头取润滑剂。谁知，膝盖刚刚挪动了几步，他的右腿就被攥住整个人摔进了床间。

 

微凉的臀瓣覆上了两只火热的手掌，动作粗暴的往两边掰开，露出事前准备好的柔软小穴。小七心生忐忑和不安，两只手往前扒拉着想要去拿润滑剂，“等，等一下，要用润滑剂......”

 

林惊羽看着那手心下的青紫，压根没听见小七说了什么，满目只有怒火和欲望。“啪！”一声响亮的巴掌袭上了屁股，臀尖猛颤。猛然被打，双眸很快聚集了泪水，小七来不及挣脱和哭泣，下一秒那生涩的，从未被人开拓过的后穴，就抵上了滚烫的性器。

 

“不，不可以......啊！”火热的东西在入口处蹭了一下，就冲了进去，事先做好的准备对于林惊羽的尺寸压根没有用处，穴口周围的褶皱被撑到近乎透明，失去了原本的颜色。小七只喊了一声，就脸色苍白疼出了汗，他感觉自己的股间仿佛被撕裂了，闻到了一丝血腥气。

 

林惊羽双手攥住那饱满的快要溢出指尖的臀肉，青紫的伤痕颜色愈加的深。进入紧致穴肉的刹那，他没有丝毫停顿和让人适应的时间，粗壮的性器大刀阔斧的驰骋了起来。小七上半身趴伏在床上，屁股被高高抬起不断的肏弄着，脸上的泪痕因为摩擦在床单上被尽数抹去。

 

林惊羽像个打桩机似的，小腹不断地往湿热的后穴里冲撞，硕大的龟头在股间时隐时现，戳刺在内壁里。空调的温度已经是极低，林惊羽额上的汗水仍旧不停的在渗出，滴落在两人交合的地方。小七被肏的浑身瘫软，屁股完全没了力气配合那人，整个人都趴在了床上。

 

揉捏着臀部的手没松劲，林惊羽死死嵌在小七的穴肉里面，两腿分开坐在人身上，把人压制的丝毫无法动弹。耻毛戳刺在白嫩的臀瓣上，瘙痒难耐，肠道里经由粗暴的开拓和前列腺的润滑，捣弄的开始绵软。疼痛渐渐消失，痒意逐渐从尾椎蔓延而上，打桩机一记深顶，龟头不知道触碰到了哪里，惹得小七喉间一声轻哼。

 

“嗯啊~~~”这声类似于猫儿般的轻哼，让林惊羽的动作愈发凶猛。性器将柔软的内壁塞的满满当当，蘑菇头在里面胡乱的冲刺。小七感觉每次被肏弄进来的时候，尾椎都酥麻的令他轻颤，陌生的情欲之感彻底覆盖了疼痛和委屈，甚至开始无意识的配合林惊羽的动作而轻晃臀部。

 

“啪！”又是一记巴掌印在白暂的臀肉上留下痕迹，小七再次被打的眼泛泪花。不过才四年未见，印象中最温柔的哥哥却变得如此粗暴。可尽管如此，从小便放在那人身上的一颗心，却是无法拿回的，只想要让林惊羽在他身上得趣。

 

小七大着胆子，开始扭动起腰肢，林惊羽坐在他的屁股上，腰腹前后驰骋，胯下紧贴着柔软的臀肉，小七每一下的扭动都带动着他的东西磨蹭不停。销魂的滋味林惊羽尝到了，膝盖一跪，手上再次把那屁股往上抬，一下又一下的嵌进去，连续肏弄了数十下后，终于铃口大开射出了滚烫了精水。

 

小七膝盖一软，汗湿却浑身冰凉的倒在了床上，那一直未有被照料和抚慰的性器，在情欲的激发下，蘑菇头可怜的半垂着吐出了白浊，晕湿了床单，硬生生被操射了。

 

林惊羽粗喘了几声，退出半软的性器，射进去的东西顺着大开的地方缓缓流出，穴口翕动了几下好似在挽留。脑袋埋在枕头里，小七透过歪斜的面具，看到林惊羽正在穿衣服，心底不舍加委屈：就这么走了吗？

 

林惊羽没看床上的人一眼，满脑袋都是那青紫的臀瓣，心中愈加不爽快，极快的穿好衣服便头也不回的离开了。门被关上，小七才有力气拿下脸上的面具，露出一张被泪水浸湿的苍白脸色。

 

薄唇上红通通的，是被小七自己咬的，方才在肏弄的过程中，疼痛和酥麻交织好似置身在海面上，让他找不到可以依附的岸边。空调还在低气压的吹着，冷气吹到光裸的背上，打了个喷嚏，牵动了那还未闭合的伤口处。

 

估计是坏了吧，他这样想，又想到林惊羽的粗暴性事和小时候揉他脑袋的哥哥，画面重叠残忍又温情，又是一滴委屈的泪花顺着眼角流下。他当真不记得我了吗？小七累极了睡去前，脑海中盘桓的都是这么个问题。

 

梦境飘远，他回到了小时候第一次在气派的大门口看到林惊羽的画面。

 

小七的爷爷是林家的管家，工作了大半辈子，在林家很受重用。后来和林家的老爷一起走了后，管家的位置便交给了小七的父亲，后来小七出生，在老家被妈妈和奶奶照顾了几年后，直到上了小学被父亲接到了林家，接受更好的教育。

 

来林家的第一天，小七就在大门外看到了林惊羽，那时候林惊羽已经是三年级的学生，金贵的小少爷模样可爱又俊俏，小七的眼神就移不开了。

 

小七长的乖巧懂事，林惊羽经常听到自己的父亲问起管家叔叔家的儿子，久而久之自己就将那孩子放在了心上，初见的第一眼就想要当做弟弟疼爱。

 

两人一见如故的感情，从小七一年级开始，直至他上了高一，林惊羽高三出国而结束。从小到大，小七都跟着林惊羽的步伐长大，他的世界里都是这个温柔的人，他追随着背影任由这段弟弟对哥哥的崇拜之情在梦境中产生欲望和改变。

 

林惊羽去H国的那几年，小七都是靠着回忆和旖旎梦境坚持下来的。一再的跟自己说，再等几年，林惊羽大学毕业就回来了。可等到，他高考快要结束时，明明只要再坚持两年，自己却耐不住内心想要去找林惊羽的欲望，对父亲提出了去H国上学的想法。

 

他没有想到等林惊羽毕业回了国，自己还需要独自留在H国上学这件事。不管不顾的想要见到那人，在他的心里脑海里生了根发了芽一发不可收拾。

 

时隔四年，见到林惊羽的那天，还是个晴天。他不远不近的跟在那人身后，偷偷看着林惊羽与朋友谈笑风生。他们的声音闹腾的挺大，小七听的清清楚楚......

 

“林惊羽，你不会还是个处吧？”被调笑的青年也不恼，“是有怎样，不是又怎样？”

 

“二十多岁的人了，难道不想尝尝？”林惊羽瞥了好友一眼，“我对异性没兴趣。”

 

这话一出，起哄声和惊讶声此起彼伏。林惊羽身旁的一个青年笑了下，“我堂哥开了个工作室，里面都是会玩会享受的演员，要不试试？”林惊羽还没说什么呢，一群损友兴冲冲的问道：“演员？是我想的那个意思吗？”

 

青年意味深长的看了眼林惊羽，提议道：“我堂哥是拍GV的导演，也是工作室的老板，以往都是在国内比较有名，去年刚转到这儿来，里面的演员绝对有滋味。”说完，下巴一扬道：“怎么样？要不要给你找个新人？绝对是干净的雏儿。”

 

林惊羽没有说话，周围的几人兴奋了起来，“林惊羽，敢不敢风流一回破个处？”林惊羽当然不会承认不想，脚步停下，眼神随意的往后瞥了眼，嘴角的笑意令人看不懂，随即声音挺大的说了句：“行啊，让你堂哥给我找个新人。”

 

一行人闹哄哄的越走越远，一直背着书包跟在身后的小七，站立在原地若有所思。

 

过了一个多星期，小七屁股的伤完全好了。

 

背着书包来到教室的时候，抿着唇对老师和同学的关心，只是含糊的回答：“发烧了。”而这发烧的真实情况，也只有当事人自己清楚。

 

刚生过一场病的人，脸上的红润在炎热的天气下都淡淡的。小七无精打采的垂着脑袋，在下课铃声中往卫生间走去。

 

“小七！”熟悉的嗓音和叫唤像是地雷般在小七耳边炸开，没有精神的身板瞬间僵直，不知所措的看向眼前的青年，“少，少爷。”

 

林惊羽不快的蹙了下眉，“喊什么呢，重新喊！”小七眼睛乱飘，压根不敢看林惊羽，绞着手指低低的喊了声：“惊羽哥哥。”

 

林惊羽满意了，蹙着的眉形松开，疑惑问道：“你怎么会在这儿？来上学的？”小七点头，往走廊边上挪动了几步，让周围的同学过去。林惊羽啧了声，不满道：“叔叔怎么没告诉我呢，要不是觉得你眼熟认出你了，我还知道你也来这里上学了。”

 

小七依旧低着脑袋，摇头道：“没事的，不麻烦你，我自己能照顾自己的。”眼前的脑袋低垂，林惊羽只看得见乌黑的圆润头顶，伸手端着瘦削的下巴抬起来，仔细看了眼：“怎么瘦了？”

 

被眼前放大的俊脸吓懵的小七，嘴唇半张，捏着他下巴的手指跟有火在烧似的，“我，我前几天发烧了。”盯着他的眸子中闪过一丝什么，小七没看真切。半晌，林惊羽放开手里滑嫩的下巴，搓了搓手指道：“病好了吗？”

 

小七微笑着点点头，“已经好了。”林惊羽嗯了声，眼睛一瞬不瞬的凝视着眼神仍然在躲避他的人。小七被看的心虚，忍不住的问：“你看我干嘛？”

 

林惊羽一手撑在走廊上，端着下巴：“我好像前几天在哪里见过你。”这话一出，原本羞红的脸蛋顿时褪色苍白，小七稳住慌乱的心神，眼睛看着卫生间的方向，否认道：“没有吧，我要是见到你，一定会主动打招呼的。”

 

俊美的眸子眯了眯，林惊羽刚想要开口再说什么，路过的同学拍了下小七的肩膀，打断了要出口的话，“哎，小七你屁股好了？”心里藏着事儿的人，没那么快反应，林惊羽立时问道：“他屁股怎么了？”

 

同学想起了什么，脸上的笑意扩大，笑了两声才说道：“他上个星期爬树上救了我们学校的一只小奶猫，结果猫是四条腿落地，他是屁股着的地。我陪他去的医院，满屁股的青紫，摔得不轻呢。”说完，笑容凝固在脸上，便秘的表情去了卫生间。

 

林惊羽的眼神幽深难懂，小七被看的心里愈加慌张，嘴巴嚅嗫了半天也不知道该找个什么样的借口离开。嘴唇快被咬出血了，低沉的嗓音在他头顶说道：“好好照顾自己。”

 

连日的委屈和不安，因为这句话心底生了暖意，小七眼睛微酸的再次看着那高大的背影离开他的视线。

 

“哟，今天怎么回来晚了？”宿舍内，青年躺在床上玩手机。林惊羽脸色阴沉的没理他，坐在自己的床上不知道在想些什么。几个舍友互相看了眼，不知所措，青年又忐忑的问了句：“今天我可没惹你吧？”

 

“林惊羽，算了吧，那件事都过去了。”舍友A调解道。“对啊，事情都发生了，反正就亏了这么一次嘛，虽然不是雏儿，主要在于干净，对吧。”舍友B好死不死戳中了林惊羽心里的事儿。

 

狠狠瞪了眼，林惊羽起身离开宿舍，留下几个舍友面面相觑。

 

正式和林惊羽在学校里遇上后，小七天天都会收到那人的消息，每天除了邀他一起吃饭还是吃饭。

 

林惊羽待他同以往没有什么两样，爱揉他的脑袋，爱听自己喊他哥哥，吃饭的时候喜欢夹菜给自己吃。小七不知道林惊羽是否认出了他，但这样的担心在日子长了后，就逐渐淡忘消失。

 

夏天快要过去，H国的晚间温度比中国要低了几度，凉风习习的吹在身上，是刚刚好的舒适。

 

小七和林惊羽吃过晚饭出来，两人并肩走在学校外的小路上，两边是高大的梧桐树。今晚的气氛与往常不同，小七说不上来，只乖乖的跟着那人的影子一步一步。

 

许久，沉默的气氛被打破，也将小七心底最重要的秘密翻开，“那天，是你吧。”这不是疑问，而是肯定。

 

眸子惊慌失措的闪烁了两下，小七抖着嘴唇想要撒谎，林惊羽的下句话率先将他拦截：“别说谎，我知道你撒谎什么样。”

 

小七瞬间从嫩绿的芽儿变成了霜打的萎靡模样，习惯性的垂下脑袋，“对不起......”语气哽咽，林惊羽叹息一声，右手抚上冰冷的脸颊说道：“傻瓜，应该是我来说这声对不起。”

 

小七愣怔，顺着林惊羽抚摸他脸颊的动作抬起脑袋，路灯下他的眼尾微红，只听那人在他耳边说道：“对不起，那天误会了你，还疼吗？”

 

深藏在脑海的回忆，因为这句话浮现在眼前，手心下的脸颊飘上了红晕，小七磕磕巴巴道：“不，不疼了。”

 

一直闪躲的眸子终于鼓起勇气与之对视，小七说道：“我那天偷听到了你和朋友的谈话，故意去找了工作室想要和你......对不起。”

 

下唇再次被咬住，林惊羽抬手捏住小七的下巴，将唇瓣从齿间松开，说道：“不要说对不起，我很高兴。”

 

“你不怪我吗？”小七眸子微微睁大。林惊羽手指摩挲着眼前的唇瓣，回答道：“嗯，不怪你。”说罢，嘴角勾起无奈的弧度，在小七的鼻子上刮了下，“真是个傻瓜，都说了......我很高兴！”

 

双手捧住惊讶的脸颊，林惊羽顺着自己的心意，低下头亲上了那张从未尝过的唇瓣。双唇相贴，小七睁大了眸子，睫毛轻扇，全身的感官全数涌向了此刻正在往他嘴里钻的湿热。

 

刚刚喝过饮料的唇瓣，还残留着橙汁的甜味，清新的味道让林惊羽舔舐过后，就想要深入探索。舌尖缓缓的在唇缝中舔舐了一圈，触到了光滑的齿列，灵活的湿热微微施力刮了刮那紧闭的门，怀里的人便放松了身体。林惊羽再次尝试撬开，这次丝毫不费力的成功进入，与那藏在牙齿后的舌尖碰撞。胆怯的东西下意识的往回缩了一下，林惊羽耐心十足的舔舐着上颚，片刻后那柔软的舌尖便主动的迎了上来，与他互相交缠。

 

“叮咚！”一声短信打破了甜蜜的氛围。林惊羽率先清醒，意犹未尽的把人松开。小七不满的微嘟了下唇瓣，又得到林惊羽安抚性的一吻。已经有些迷离的眸子，在看到短信内容后，瞬间清醒。

 

林惊羽察觉到小七不对劲，眼神也跟着落在手机屏幕上，看了会儿后不由的脸色阴沉，沉声道：“拒绝他。”

 

短信是工作室老板发来的，内容是下个星期的工作安排。在与老板签了合同后，林惊羽是小七的第一个工作。然而，连日沉浸在林惊羽世界中的人，早就忘了自己已经是一名GV演员的事实。

 

“不可以拒绝，我已经签了合同。”小七欲哭无泪。林惊羽拉过人坐在路边的公共椅子上，“违约金多少？”小七说了个数字，这对于林家来说是九牛一毛，但对于独立在外的林惊羽来说，却是承担不起的。

 

“我打电话给我爸，让他把钱打给我。”林惊羽刚拿出手机，被小七两手按住，“不可以，你要是问了叔叔，他要是查到了这件事，我爸会打死我的。”

 

林惊羽眉毛一扬，动怒了：“那怎么办？难不成你真的去做这份工作吗，你签合同前脑子怎么不想想好！”

 

耳边的教训和那场疼痛的性事交织在脑海，思绪又飘到了那日林惊羽同朋友们的谈话，小七鼻音浓重的说道：“不想让你的第一次给别人，也不想让你和别人上床，脑袋里就想着这件事儿了。”

 

烧起来的火气瞬间被熄灭，林惊羽的心里顿时又软又疼。他一把将人搂进怀里，在泛着湿意的眼睛上亲了口说道：“对不起，不该对你凶的，让我来想办法。”

 

小七听话的点了点头，双手搂住这个令他感到安心和温暖的怀抱。

 

在紧张的情绪中，时间过的很快，转眼间便到了工作室通知他开工的日期。

 

这几天林惊羽很忙，到处在找人帮忙想要为小七解决这件事，奈何工作室老板家大业大，一时间竟然找不到解决的办法。小七心知自己惹了祸，不敢同家里说，整个人又瘦了一圈。

 

开工的这天，太阳又是晴朗的挂在天上，和与时隔四年第一次去见林惊羽的那天别无二致。

 

小七联系不上林惊羽后，还是去了短信通知的酒店，他缓步走在走廊上，离房间越近心跳就越平静。他今天是来找老板说清楚的，印象中老板是个挺好说话的形象。但是，如果今天必须要按照合同上履行的话......小七没有再想下去，只是眸中多了同归于尽的意味。

 

房间门是大敞的，小七进去后，便看见床边放置着三个不同方位的摄像机。

 

H国的GV在拍摄过程中，只有演员们参与，导演会事先选择好最合适的位置，放好摄像机，之后再由准备好的演员自行按下开机键开始按照剧本拍摄。与欧美的不同之处是，H国极少有镜头放大的细节画面，大都是固定一个方位看着演员们做爱，这样的作品多了丝自然，有时候看起来倒不像个正宗的GV片，却备受欢迎。

 

小七眼神从摄像机上移开，走到正在忙碌的Karry面前，鼓起勇气说道：“老板，我有件事要和你说，我......”

 

话刚起头，Karry手一扬阻止了说话的人，拿过一面正红色的有着金色图纹的面具，示意小七戴上。意味深长的看了眼还想同他说话的人后，脚步一抬离开了房间。

 

Karry离开的脚步很快，快到小七都还没再次开口。他望着大敞的门口，脑细胞快速耗损的想了个办法：大不了，和待会儿进来的人拼了。想着，还不忘戴上面具，安慰自己道：没关系，戴着面具应该不会让人留下映象。

 

小七又在房间里找了把遥控器，打算作为一会儿要打架的武器，手心刚握稳，走廊上就传来了脚步声，在小七紧张的情绪下进入了房间。林惊羽看了眼备战的人，又看了眼冲他举起的遥控器，“你要看电视？”

 

“我要打你！”小七下意识回答，随即又慌乱的否认道：“不是打你，是准备打今天跟我合作的那个人。”

 

林惊羽忍住笑意，面色不显的说道：“哦，你还是要打我。”小七眨巴了两下眼睛，只见那人拿起一个深蓝色的面具，戴在了脸上，“我就是今天和你合作的演员。”

 

遥控器掉在了地上，小七张了张嘴不知道该怎么问。林惊羽上前一步，拉过小七的手主动解释道：“我没有办法让你解除合约，只能把我自己送进来，以后我就是你的固定搭档了。”

 

“你签了几年？”小七问道。林惊羽拉着人往床上一坐，刚好坐在三个摄像机的最佳位置，“和你一样，一年。”

 

小七拍拍胸脯，万幸道：“还好还好，你没有多签，不然我就找老板续约去。”林惊羽哭笑不得的捏了把柔软的脸颊，问道：“那你刚刚是怎么回事，同归于尽吗？”

 

小七把内心的计划说了，林惊羽听后静默了片刻，直言道：“我没来之前，你为什么不跑，而且门是开的。”并且，导演还走了！

 

空气尴尬的凝固住，小七歪了歪脑袋，眸子睁大恍然大悟：“对哦，还有这个办法！”忍了许久的笑意坚持不住了，林惊羽被彻底可爱到了，把人搂进怀里就到处揉捏，跟对待一件心爱的玩偶似的。

 

小七顶着一头呆毛，傻气的笑了。林惊羽眼神温柔，突然低下头吻上了那扬起笑意的嘴角。小七一愣，顺从的张开嘴，放那灵活的湿热进来，舔舐他的舌头和绕着他的上颚与齿间打圈。室内安静，慢慢的响起了啧啧的水声，令人脸红心跳。

 

林惊羽一手捧着怀里人的脸，大拇指摩挲着细嫩的耳垂，一手搂着腰肢贴合自己，唇瓣不断的吮吸嘴里的柔软。唇珠被咬住，轻轻的松开后中间黏连出银丝，再落回唇瓣上。小七眼皮半阖，不经意间看到那面具后的眼神好像变的幽深，与那日做爱时的眼神很像。

 

恍惚间，小七倒在了床上，林惊羽压在他身上，与他隔着布料紧密贴合着亲吻。津液顺着闭合不上的嘴角下滑至床单上，有些还流到了他的脖颈里，湿凉的感觉才让他反应过来，自己不知何时衣衫已经大敞。

 

林惊羽离开一直摩挲的耳垂，顺着修长的脖子摸下去，触上那小粒的乳尖。“唔~~~”小七嘴巴被堵着发出一声闷哼，粗糙的指腹按压着他的乳尖，轻柔又缓慢的在那块小小的凸起上打着圈。大拇指和食指轻轻捏起，将凹陷进去的红豆拉出，两个指腹开始来回的摩擦揉捏。

 

小七不知道他胸前的两颗东西会这么敏感，酥麻麻的感觉从林惊羽的指尖开始，流窜至他的全身。乳尖有些磨红，指腹松开，林惊羽依旧热烈又温柔的吻着他，火热的手掌顺着腰际往下，拉开裤链，一手抬起身下人的腰，将裤子半褪至膝盖，握住了那半硬的肉粉东西。

 

林惊羽顺着小七的嘴角离开，唇舌转移至锁骨，给了小七可以喘气和发声的空间。手心里的东西与他的不同，硬起来后并不狰狞，反而同主人般可爱。林惊羽含笑的看了眼眼神迷离的人，趴到腿间含住了龟头。

 

“嗯~~~不可以......”奇怪的感觉让小七快哭了，胀的发痛的柱身进入了湿热的口腔里，经由软滑的舌尖轻轻的舔舐，舌面擦过布满青筋的柱身和敏感的龟头，两颗肉嘟嘟的囊袋也被很好的照顾到，时不时被轻轻咬住发出吮吸的声音。小七舒服的蜷起脚尖，两手抓在床单上，感受那要命的地方被销魂伺候。林惊羽的一举一动都被感官放大了数十倍，在蘑菇头被狠狠一吸后，青涩的白浊吐了出来，沾染在林惊羽嘴角和口中。

 

小七不知所措的哼唧着，林惊羽立时上前再次与人吻在一起，将口中残留的东西与他互相品尝。一吻毕，可爱的人吧咂了下嘴，嫌弃道：“不好吃......你的好吃。”

 

林惊羽呼吸粗重，轻柔的将人翻了个身，把凌乱的衣服全数脱掉，趴到光裸的背上，两人贴的严丝合缝。

 

林惊羽在那白暂的脸颊和耳垂上各亲了口，裹着热气说道：“宝宝别说话，不然惊羽哥哥忍不住。”小七自然明白什么意思，想到方才自己说的那句不要脸的话，才后知后觉的害臊了起来。一声轻笑，林惊羽侧着脑袋与人亲吻，手不断的在小七的背上和腰侧抚摸，逐渐往下蔓延至股间的位置。

 

“唔嗯！”全身上下，这处的位置反应最大，小七几乎本能的弯起了膝盖，想要挣脱那只手的进入。那日的粗暴留给了小七恐怖的回忆，林惊羽曾经后悔到扇过自己一巴掌。他极尽温柔的安抚小七，不断的吻他嘴，吻他的脸颊，吻他的后颈，最后把耳垂含进嘴里。

 

耳垂的口感是仅次于唇珠的，圆润微厚的东西吃起来很是有弹性。林惊羽先是含住，湿滑的舌尖缓慢的舔舐，一圈又一圈的不厌其烦，时而吮吸两口，松开再含住，仿佛是一颗好吃不化的糖果。放置在褶皱处的手不知什么时候开始有了动作，指腹顺着穴口边缘的地方打起了转。

 

小七趴在柔软的床上，身上人的重量好似要将他压进床褥间，满身满心都是十足的安全感。耳朵被舔舐的舒服极了，牙齿松开耳垂，舌尖又舔上了耳廓，顺着他耳廓的弧度游走，轻咬过每一寸软骨。股间的褶皱缓慢撑开，一根手指悄无声息的进入了穴口里面，慢动作的开始戳刺。

 

整个耳廓被舔舐的湿滑水亮，小七半眯着眼表情一副很是餍足的模样。林惊羽知道他开始有了感觉，穴道里的手指便悄悄开始按压扩张起来。与此同时，牙齿轻咬住耳廓顶端，小七的耳朵同主人一般柔软，舌面狠狠的一搔刮，耳廓就被轻而易举的折了起来，露出了耳后的地方。从顶端开始到耳垂，整个耳后都被沾染上了水痕。

 

穴口的褶皱逐渐撑平，两根手指同时伸进了后庭，在入口处转圈按压。小七感觉自己的耳朵像个玩具似的，在林惊羽的嘴里被舌头翻来翻去，一会儿轻咬他的耳面，一会又舔舐他的耳后，好几次差点戳刺进了他的耳蜗里。第三根手指添加的不太顺畅了，林惊羽尽量让小七把注意力都放在耳朵上，极具耐心的扩张着股间。空出的手从腰际伸向腿间，撵揉着那可爱粉嫩的性器。

 

“好舒服......”小七忍不住的感叹，听的林惊羽额上都冒了汗，这人的舒服可都是他的忍耐换来的。想着，正在被扩张的后庭顺利到三根手指都可以自如抽动了，林惊羽便松开了被他伺候的通红的耳廓，舌尖擦过耳屏进入了小洞洞里。

 

“哼~~~”耳朵果然是他敏感的地方，小时候可是连说悄悄话都会躲的。小七不由自主的轻哼让林惊羽悬着的心放下了，手指抽出，余光看到床头的润滑剂，一手继续抚慰那人的性器，一手拿过润滑剂单手开瓶挤在了裹着安全套的柱身上和白嫩粉红的股间。

 

林惊羽半跪起身，把硕大的蘑菇头抵上扩张好的穴口处，近乎静止状态的一寸寸把柱身送进去。小七微蹙眉心，原本昏昏欲睡的眼眸睁开，感受到一股熟悉的疼意。唇舌再次袭上了耳朵，湿热的舌尖同柱身一起窜进洞里，林惊羽安抚性的拍了拍身下人的腰侧，转移注意力。

 

三架摄像机均被打开，尤其是床尾的摄像正对着两人正在缓慢交合的地方。镜头里，粗硬的柱身一寸寸的送进去，从龟头到三分之一，三分之二，再到最后的粗壮根部，青筋脉络全数消失在油滑的股间，只剩下了两颗沉甸甸的囊袋紧贴着臀部，并且可以清楚的看见后庭处的边缘不见丝毫褶皱。

 

林惊羽呼出一口气，随着柱身全数进入后，唇舌也离开了满是他味道的耳朵。他侧过头，捏住小七的嘴巴让他嘟起，爱怜又热烈的吻了上去。两腿施力，腰臀开始慢慢的抽动起来。肠壁里紧致湿滑，不留一丝缝隙的包裹着柱身，每抽动一下便是不舍的挽留。

 

“唔哼~~~”小七觉得屁股有点痒兮兮的，与上次的疼痛完全不同，这次是从后庭深处窜起来的痒意。林惊羽亲了口那白里透红的脸颊，上次的G点位置他还隐约记得，尺寸可观的龟头根本不需要寻找，往深处一顶便按压到位，惹来身下人的轻哼。

 

林惊羽知道小七得了趣，放心大胆的开始逐渐加快速度。原本只有轻哼的房间，多了几声间歇性长而又响亮的“啪”，是肌肤相撞的声音，囊袋拍打在臀肉上的声音，也是一记准确的深顶而发出的声音。

 

“唔啊~~~惊羽哥哥......”要命的软肉每次被龟头戳刺的时候，都让小七欲罢不能。林惊羽覆在身下人的耳边，问道：“怎么了？”腰臀不急不慢的抽插，小七被顶弄了好几次才缓着气回答：“好奇怪，屁股好奇怪......”

 

林惊羽抽动着柱身，诱哄着人回忆：“宝宝好好想想，上次也是这样的，奇怪但是很舒服，是不是？”啪的一声，囊袋重重的拍打在股间，小七受不住的泄出呻吟：“嗯啊~~~舒服的......”林惊羽感觉不能再这么逗下去了，不然粗暴起来的还是自己。

 

他拉过小七的手，与他自己的一同覆上不断吐出清液的柱身，拇指灵活的在那蘑菇头上摩擦打转。镜头里，抽插的动作不断加快，布满青筋的柱身在被撑平的圆润穴口里进出，抽出时恨不得只留下半寸龟头，进入时两颗囊袋狠狠一拍。清晰的画面如若放大回看，仿佛依稀能看见带动出来的粉色软肉。

 

“嗯~~~唔~~~惊羽哥哥......”林惊羽的动作与上次比起来，要内敛许多，但这样极致温柔的性事却让小七欲仙欲死。他能感觉到屁股里有一根硬硬的，滚烫的，上次他亲口尝过的东西在里面肏弄他，不知疲倦的进出，反反复复的戳刺在他的深处。

 

眼皮半开合间，眸子里的聚焦点正对上与他迎面的摄像机，那闪着红色的小灯光像是正在偷窥他们的眼睛，惊得小七倒吸口气，一直被抚慰的性器猛然泄了出来，臀瓣也跟着用力收缩。正在运动的柱身，猝不及防的被狠狠一夹，林惊羽屏住呼吸狠狠的一记深顶，铃口便吐出了浓稠的精水，将安全套灌得满满当当。

 

小七浑身颤动，这场性事温柔到让他满足幸福。林惊羽抽出半硬的性器，臀瓣又是一阵收缩，他无奈的轻轻拍了拍饱满的臀尖，亲吻着布满吻痕的脖子和后颈，低声道：“可不要再招惹我了。”

 

“哼~~~”小七软软的一声轻哼，算是回答了这句话。林惊羽的心里软乎乎的，同怀里人的身体一般绵软。温存了许久，他关掉摄像机，把小七脸上已经歪斜的面具摘掉，抱起昏昏欲睡的人走进浴室清洗。

 

迷迷糊糊间，小七问道：“这是我们的处女作吧，真的要交给老板吗？”林惊羽不可置否的回答：“当然了，我们签了合同，这是我们的工作。”

 

门关上前，不情不愿的声音传出来：“好吧......”

 

后来，与工作室的合约到期后，小七才知道，那一年产量颇丰的作品，都被另一当事人买断。而那一年的买断费，足够付得起两个人的违约金！

 

【END】

 

【后记】  
管家：小七要去您那儿上学，拜托少爷帮我照顾着点。  
林惊羽：什么时候的飞机？  
管家：后天下午两点。  
林惊羽：好的。  
四年后，听完儿子的出柜全程......  
老父亲：少爷啊，我这么傻的儿子你也下的了手【痛心】  
Karry：给了当事人逃命的机会。  
小七：当事人表示不后悔！  
老父亲：【吐血】


End file.
